Utilisateur:Samtana
Je trouve tout simplement qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que Glee. C'est bien la meilleure série ! Mes Personnages préférés * Sam Evans * Santana Lopez * Rachel Berry Mais franchement je les aime tous ! Mon avis sur les personnages *Rachel Berry : elle est énervante au début je l'avoue et dans la saison 1 elle est trop mise en avant par rapport aux autres. Mais elle est de mieux en mieux, particulièrement dans la saison 4 avec son makeover à New York ! C'est elle qui réussira le plus et ça je le savais déjà dès le début. Elle en veut tellement et puis elle est extrémement talentueuse ! Je trouve que c'est elle qui chante le mieux dans Glee ! Même s'ils chantent tous à la perfection. *Finn Hudson : des fois il m'énerve. Il n'est pas assez mature. Et il est avec Quinn, puis avec Rachel, puis retourne avec Quinn pour après retourner avec Rachel.. Il arrête pas de jongler avec les deux ! Ce n'est que dans la saison 3 qu'il se pose vraiment avec Rachel mais il ne lui donne plus de nouvelles pour après aller la voir sans prévenir à New York.. Ca m'a évervée.. Mais a partir du milieu de la saison 4 il est bien. Et puis quand il aide Santana dans la saison 3 il est totalement génial ! Mais je l'ai quand même toujours aimé ! C'est tellement triste qu'il n'y aura plus de Finn.. ( Je parle de Finn, pas de Cory, parce que la mort de Cory m'a totalement anéantie.. R.I.P. " He didn't die.. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere" Forever in our heart ! ) *Kurt Hummel : il me fait trop rire ! Puis je trouve qu'il s'habille bizarre mais j'aime bien ! Il fait gamin dans la saison 1 mais quand il change de coupe à partir de la saison 2, il est largement mieux ! Il a une voix unique et le couple qu'il forme avec Blaine est super !! J'adore qu'ils soient meilleurs amis avec Rachel. *Mercedes Jones : elle aussi elle me fait trop rire ! Surtout au début ! J'aime la façon dont elle parle et tout ! Beaucoup de gens ont adoré le Samcedes mais moi je n'ai pas trop aimé ! Heureusement qu'ils n'en ont pas trop mis ! Elle chante hyper bien ! Elle m'énerve au début de la saison 3 quand elle rejoint les Troubletones ! En plus elle incite Santana et Brittany à la rejoindre ! *Artie Abrams : j'avoue qu'au début je ne l'aimait pas.. Je ne l'ai pas aimé en couple avec TIna et avec Brittany àa allait mieux mais ça restait quand même bizarre.. Sinon j'aime comment il chante et son attitude aussi. Je l'adore maintenant depuis le début de la saison 3 je pense. *Tina Cohen-Chang : elle est très transparente et du coup je n'accrochais pas trop vu qu'on ne l'a connaissait pas assez à mon goût ! Mais dans la saison 4 elle devient plus importante et je l'aime beaucoup ! Elle a toujours été en couple avec Mike ( je ne tiens pas compte de sa relation avec Artie ) et ils sont mignons ensemble ! Mais elle est aussi bien célibataire ( saison 4 ) même si elle tombe amoureuse de Blaine. *Will Schuester : c'est le prof parfait ! Il est tellement dévoué au Glee Club ! Sa relation avec Terri était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Enfin c'est plutôt Terri qui était n'importe quoi ! Il m'a énervé dans la saison 2 car il dort avec April et embrasse Shelby. Il a aussi été avec Holly mais comme j'aime bien Holly ça passe ! Quand ils se posent vraiment avec Emma c'est génial et c'est vraiment un couple fait pour rester ! *Emma Pillsbury : elle est trop mignonne avec ses OCD. Je sais pas pourquoi elle était avec Carl.. Parce que de ce que j'ai vu, elle n'était pas très amoureuse de lui alors je comprends pas pourquoi elle s'est mise avec. Elle est parfaite avec Will, et elle s'assume de plus en plus ! Elle a bien pris confiance en elle ! *Sue Sylvester : elle est excellente ! Toutes ses répliques sont à mourir de rire ! Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleure actrice que Jane pour Sue. Elle est parfaite ! Je n'ai pas trop aimé quand Will l'a dragué, je trouve que c'était n'importe quoi mais bon. Elle fait tout le temps sa méchante mais au fond, elle est adorable et sensible ! Quand elle dit au revoir à Quinn à la fin de la saison 3 c'est très touchant ! *Principal Figgins : il me fait trop rire surtout quand ils dit à tout le monde de se taire alors qu'il n'y a aucun bruit ! Et puis j'aime ses expressions ! *Noah Puckerman : j'aime ce bad boy, même si je le préfère quand il est gentil. Sa relation avec Mercedes ne ressemblait à rien ! Sa relation avec Rachel était bizarre... Cela signifait rien en fait pour sa relation avec Quinn était aussi bizarre car il n'était pas assez mature.. Son baiser avec elle à la fin de la saison 3 était génial ! Je n'ai pas trop aimé le fait qu'il tombe amoureux de Shelby ! *Quinn Fabray : je l'adore même si elle est vraiment égoïste et tout ! Elle ne fait les choses que par son intérêt personnel.. Elle est très méchante et le début de la saison 3 avec ses cheveux rose était horrible ! Quand elle a voulu reprendre son bébé c'était aussi pas cool ! Je l'ai bien aimé avec Sam parce qu'elle était gentille à ce moment ! Elle est mieux dans la saison 3 après l'histoire avec Shelby et quand elle dit au revoir à Sue c'est très émouvant ! Et j'aime bien les bisous qu'elle fait à Will. *Santana Lopez : j'adore ses répliques ! Je n'ai pas trop aimé quand elle s'en prennait trop à Finn mais quand lui l'a aidé et qu'elle s'en ai bien rendue compte, ça a été mieux. Elle est méchante avec tout le monde en fait.. Et je n'aime pas trop le fait qu'elle soit lesbienne.. Avec Brittany j'adore ! Mais je n'aimerai pas avec une autre fille.. Mais j'attends la saison 5 pour voir si elle sera avec Dani ( le personnage que joue Demi Lovato ) j'aimerais bien les voir ensemble celles la par contre. J'aurai aimé une vrai relation avec Sam parce que je trouve qu'ils vont super bien ensemble, mais bon.. Dans la saison 4, elle est absolument parfaite ! Je trouve qu'elle a la meilleure voix de Glee. *Brittany Pierce: elle est vraiment trop mignonne ! Elle est très innocente et c'est ce qui fait qu'elle transmet bien les émotions. J'aime le fait qu'elle soit un peu idiote, ses répliques me font rire ! J'aime le couple Brittana, elle est super mignonne avec Santana, mais avec la saison 4, l'amitié Bram super mignonne qui se transforme en histoire d'amour, j'adore !! Elle est vraiment trop bien avec lui ! Leurs " adieux " dans le dernier épisode de la saison 4 étaient particulièrement touchant, de même que lorsque Sam veut chercher Brittany dans les toilettes lorsqu'il y a eu le coup de feu. *Mike Chang : je l'adore ! Il est trop beau et il danse trop bien. En plus, on découvre aussi dans la saison 3 qu'il chante bien ! Il n'est pas du tout important dans la saison 1 mais heureusement qu'à partir de la saison 2 il est mis en valeur ! *Sam Evans : c'est mon personnage préféré ! Je l'adore tellement ! Il chante super bien et il est super beau ! J'ai adoré le Fabrevans, le Samtana ne signifiait rien donc no comment ( même si j'aurai aimé une vrai relation sincère ) je n'ai pas aimé le Samcedes.. J'ai aidoré le Bram ! Il est absolument génial avec Brittany ! J'adore le Blam ! J'adore le fait qu'il ai pris beaucoup d'importance dans la saison 4. Sam a vraiment aidé tout le monde sans jamais vraiment avoir de récompenses, et il ne s'en plaint pas ! Il a sauvé les New Directions dans la saison 3 en revenant, c'est grâce à lui que Mercedes est à Los Angeles, parce qu'elle était vraiment paumée sinon ! Il a aidé ses parents à travers leurs problèmes financiers ! Il n'est pas rancunier du tout ! Enfin bref, il est formidable. *Blaine Anderson : bien sûr, impossible de ne pas aimer Blaine, surtout avec le couple qu'il forme avec Kurt. Les Warblers n'ont jamais été meilleurs qu'avec lui. J'aime bien le crush qu'il a sur Sam, c'est mignon. Je lui en veux d'avoir trompé Kurt ! Il y a une grosse surdose de Blaine dans la saison 4 avec plus d'une chanson chantée par lui par épisodes ! C'est trop, même la surdose de Rachel dans la première saison était moins importante ! Mais j'adore le Blam, ils sont trop bien en meilleurs amis ! *Brody Weston : il est absolument génial et il est parfait avec Rachel ! Il s'occupe bien d'elle et tout ! Il est super bien fait et super beau ! Il chante trop bien ! *Marley Rose : je l'aime bien, mais je n'aime pas le fait qu'elle ait été boulémique. J'aime bien sa relation avec Jake. Je préfère qu'elle soit en couple avec lui qu'avec Ryder. *Jake Puckerman : un autre puckerman !! C'est pour ça qu'il ait pénible avant de s'être posé avec Marley !! *Kitty Wilde : je ne l'aimais pas avant, mais j'ai appris à l'aimer ! Elle me fait rire elle aussi avec ses répliques ! *Ryder Lynn : je l'ai bien aimé dès le début ! Il est super mignon avec Marley et j'ai bien aimé l'histoire du catfish ! *Wade Adams : je ne l'aimais pas trop dans les Vocal Adernaline mais depuis qu'il est chez les New Directions, j'adore !! J'adore son attitude, sa voix ! Voilà ! Je sais que j'en ai oublié comme Joe, Rory, Sugar et tout, mais pour moi ils ne sont pas important alors je n'en parle pas. Je n'ai pas du tout aimé Rory, j'ai juste aimé sa version de "Home". Sinon Joe c'est pas mon truc et heureusement qu'il n'a pas embrassé Quinn dans la saison 3 ! D'ailleurs, c 'est pas très clair s'ils sont ensemble ou pas.. Sugar, elle est pénible mais j'aime bien vite fait. Sinon dans les guest stars, j'ai adoré Gwyneth Paltrow ( Holly ) ! Elle est génial et chante super bien ! J'aime aussi Idina Menzel ( Shelby ) dans la saison 4 surtout. Kate Hudson ( Cassy ) et Sarah Jessica Parker ( Isabelle Wright ) sont géniales dans la saison 4 ! J'adore aussi Whoppi Goldberg ! Elle est juste géniale ! Mes Couples préférés *Samtana : bien que leur relation ne ressemblait à rien, je trouve qu'ils feraient un très beau couple. *Bram : beaucoup de monde n'aime pas ce couple à cause du Brittana mais je trouve qu'ils vont à merveille ensemble ! En plus, ils ont eu une longue relation ( presque toute la saison 4 ). J'espère que ça ne s'arretera pas la parce que c'est à cause du fait qu'elle soit partie au MIT qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble donc il y a des chance qu'ils se remettent en couple plus tard ! *Finchel : comment ne pas l'aimer.. C'est le couple phare de la série ! *Klaine : je ne vois pas Kurt ou Blaine en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Ils sont fait pour être ensemble ! *Brittana : elles sont trop mignonnes ensemble dans les saisons 2 et 3. ( même si leur relation commence réellement dans la saison 3 car avant ce n'était pas vraiment officiel même si elles disaient qu'elles étaient ensemble ) *Fabrevans : ils sont trop mignons tout les deux ! Dommage que Quinn l'ai trompé avec Finn, je lui en ai beaucoup voulu pour ça.. Mon avis sur les saisons *Alors, j'aime toutes les saisons mais la moins bien je pense que ce serait la 1 car c'est le commencement et après ils ont de plus en plus l'habitude alors c'est de mieux en mieux. C'est pourquoi je trouve que c'est la moins réussie ( même si je l'a trouve formidable ). Et il y avait quand même une surdose de Rachel, Finchel. *J'ai beaucoup aimé la 2 car c'est la qu'on rencontre Sam et il est devenu mon personnage préféré ! De plus, Santana, Brittany, ect.. en fait tout le cast est plus important que dans la saison précédente. Et on rencontre Blaine, puis le couple Klaine se forme et Kurt est beaucoup plus heureux qu'avant ! *J'ai un peu moins aimé la saison 3, je ne sais pas pourquoi.. Les premiers épisodes surtout, parce que les derniers sont géniaux ! *Je pense que la saison 4 est ma préférée, Sam beaucoup d'importance. J'avais peur que je n'aime pas les nouveaux et qu'ils prennent trop d'importance par rapport aux originaux et qu'on ne voit pas assez ceux qui ont été diplomés. Mais tout a parfaitement fonctionné ! Je trouve carrément qu'il y a une surdose de Blaine ! Mais j'adore Blam !